Gliding Fever (a HTTYD fanfic)
by Sterny105
Summary: Sequel to Flying Fever


**. Gliding Fever .**

 **(Sequel to Flying Fever)**

Toothless watched as Hiccup was placed in his bed and tooken care of . He perched himself and observed , his ridder was still as pale as ever but was now sleeping peacefully .

"He'll be fine Toothless ." Stoick said "He just needs some rest and a bit of medical attention ."

Toothless warbled as Stoick starting heading to the main door .

"Can you watch him for a while ?" he asked "Don't let him out of bed ."

The night fury nodded , and the chief was out , leaving the dragon watching over Hiccup .

Hiccup woke an hour or two later he would never admit it but in that moment he felt like crap , he was met by two big green luminous eyes watching over him .

"Hey Buddy ..." he said "How are you ?"

Toothless glared at him and everything came back to Hiccup , the flight , being sick on that tiny sea stack , Toothless urging him to go back to Berk ...

 _Oh ..._

Well Toothless wasn't going to let him outside or out of his bed anytime soon that was sure . Thinking of it neither was his father ... Where was his father anyway ? It didn't look like he was at home , wich meant escape would be easier , then again getting past an over protective dragon would be extremely hard ... He started spacing out thinking of escape ingnoring Toothless nudges and croons of worry , until his dragon started liking his face .

"Ah ! Toothless that dosen't wash out and you know it !" he said disgusted

He started getting out of bed trying to get rid of the saliva on his face . Toothless noticed this and tried pushing him back in his bed , but Hiccup had a plan : he knew for a fact that Toothless hadn't eaten since that morning and he was going to use it against his dragon .

"Toothless let me up , I need to go out ... Get some fresh air , you know ?"

Toothless warbled unconvinced .

"Besides you haven't eaten since this morning , have you ?" he continued

It was true he hadn't eaten since that morning and was dying to have some cod or any fish at the moment , he was so hungry he even considered eating eal ... No , Stoick told him to watch over Hiccup and not let him out of bed . Hiccup was sick and needed his rest , letting him leave would delay his healing , and that would ground him even longer , he would be able to get food once Stoick was back home .

The door shut and he lifted his head looking at Hiccup : he was gone . The night fury sighed , he had one job : watch over Hiccup and keep him in bed . Toothless ran down the stairs , he jumed to the main enterance wich was now closed : How was he supposed to open it with his big paws ?

Hiccup shut the door behind him , mission escaping mother-hen Toothless had been a success ! He walked in the forest , he hadn't totally lied to Toothless , he really needed some fresh air and the forest was probably the best place for it . Calm , peacefull and no over protective night fury , wich all came down to one word : FREEDOM !

Soon enough he arrived near Raven's Point , his feet had been carying him there without him realising it ... Hiccup wasn't surprised he loved the cove , it was a nice place . He stumbled down near the lake , scooped up some water and rinced his face .

After hearing about Hiccup , Astrid had decided to pay him a visit . She was climbing up to the chief's house when she heard Toothless roar out , she came rushing to the door and oppened it .

"Toothless ?!" she screamed panicked "What's happening ? Where's Hiccup ?!"

The night fury gestured to the forest and Astrid calmed down .

"Typical Hiccup ..." she sighed "Come on Toothless let's go find him ..."

Astrid climbed on Toothless and soon they were gliding across Berk , it was starting to get late and the sun was setting . Hiccup would be harder to spot in the dark and the risk of his fever getting higher was more likely . Soon enough they spotted him in the cove . Astrid and Toothless landed and the young girl came towards her boyfriend rather annoyed .

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third . What in the name of Midgard are you doing out of bed ?!" she asked

"Oh ... Hey Astrid ." Hiccup answered

"Don't you _"Hey Astrid"_ me ! You're supposed to be in bed , not outside in the middle of Berk !" she ranted "Do you have any idea what your father will say when he discovers you were out in the open and not at home like you supposed to be ?"

"I needed some fresh air ..." he mumbled

"That is the most stupid excuse I have ever heard from you !"

Astrid continued her rant as Hiccup tried to keep himself awake . He was feeling kind of dizzy and little spots danced in his vision ... Toothless noticed and rushed to his rider .

"Astrid ..." Hiccup tried

And he was out like a light .

Astrid turned around as she saw Hiccup crumpling to the ground , she ran to him and Toothless , kneeling next to her boyfriend . His fever was getting worst . She pulled him on Toothless urging the dragon to take them back home ...

Stoick came back home expecting to find Hiccup in bed with Toothless watching over him ... He entered his home finding it odly quiet , he walked upstair in his son's room and discovering it was empty . Gobber arrived behind him and tried to calm his friend .

"Don't worry Stoick , if the dragon's with him , he'll be fine ..."

"I'll leave him till sunset , if he isn't back then , we'll go look for him ." he said

Ten minutes later they heard a frantic knock comming from the door . Stoick went to answer and found Astrid barely holding an unconscious Hiccup in her arms . He took action immediately and carried the boy for her as she and Toothless entered behind them .

"What happened ?" he demanded

"I went to visit him earlier today and he was already gone . I took Toothless to search for him and found him in the cove near Raven's Point . I was telling he should be resting and he just collapsed !" she explained quickly

"I see , let's get him in bed and let him rest ." Stoick answered

"Won't he just try and leave when he wakes up ?" Astrid asked

"I'll make sure he dosn't ."

"What are you going to do ?"

"Tie him to his bed until he is well enough to think straight again ." Stoick said

"That's a bit harsh ? Don't you think ?" Astrid told him

"You know Hiccup lass , he's stuborn just like his father ." Gobber said , Stoick turned around glaring at his friend .

Astrid looked up to Hiccup's room , he would be taken care of , whether he liked it or not .


End file.
